


Acatalepsy

by minsugabae



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minsugabae/pseuds/minsugabae
Summary: Alec Lightwood ends up in Mystic Falls after a mishap during a mission with warlocks. He enlists the help of Bonnie Bennett, the resident witch who quickly becomes his friend. Things doesn't go very well when he also catches the eye of the original hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson.





	1. Trouvaille

**Author's Note:**

> \- The story takes place prior to the events of ‘Mortal Instruments: City of Bones’ so all the characters including Clary, Magnus, Simon and others will be introduced later.  
> \- Malec is my OTP in Shadowhunters and will remain that way forever. However, this story is not malec so please don’t hate me.  
> \- From the prospective of vampire diaries this will continue from season 3 episode 13 'Bringing Out the Dead'.

 

Chapter One: Trouvaille

 

Trouvaille (n.)

Origin: French

Definition: a chance encounter with something wonderful.

 

⌘

 

Alec was hunched over on the roof top of the three story building next to the target warehouse. From his vantage point the Alec could see his siblings at the only entrance to warehouse and also the group of three warlocks inside. The three were standing at the three ends of a triangle drawn on the floor with many unfamiliar symbols on it. It didn’t look like any summoning rituals Alec had seen before which is why he knew they had to take down the targets before they finished the spell.

The three siblings had been tracking this rogue group of warlocks who had taken blood from different downworld species by knocking out their targets and leaving them on alleyways after taking the blood. They had first thought it was a vampire who had broken the accords but when they had found three vampires who had been knocked out with needle marks on them (taking too long to heal) they dismissed the idea. All the attacks had followed a specific pattern. First it had started with a seelie and then two more seelies had shown up followed by werewolves and then vampires. All in threes which Alec knew had something to do with the three points of the triangle on the floor.

Since the last attack which was on vampires Alec has anticipated an attack on warlocks and he had assigned more patrolling schedules for the shadowhunters. After a series of sleepless nights and only functioning on pure adrenaline and coffee they had a breakthrough which had led them here. The warlocks had been careless in their last attack and had left a trace of magic that belong to one of the three which they had used to track the targets here.

Under his watchful eye he saw his siblings work on opening the door using Izzy’s stele instead of kicking the door open like Jace had insisted. He returned his gaze back to inside the warehouse hoping his siblings would speed up the process as the three warlocks who stood around the triangle make a cut on their wrist and let blood drop on to the center. Now, he knew why they never attacked any warlocks. Alec knew the moment his siblings succeeded on opening the door as the three warlocks got distracted from the ritual. Alec let the arrow he had kept aimed at one of the warlocks to fly hitting the target right on his chest. He could hear his siblings fight through the ‘hearing’ rune he had activated before. Suddenly, he felt pain penetrate the left side of his abdomen. A feeling he was familiar with. His _parabatai_ was injured. This sprung him into action quickly jumping from his hiding spot to the roof of the warehouse and then to the ground. In the next few moments he was inside the warehouse where the sight that greeted him can only be described with one word. _Chaos_.

There was a portal open from which another warlock entered. The warehouse had been warded and the moment the wards were disturbed the other members of the rogue group had been alerted. Alec cursed their idiocy for following Jace’s simple plan of attacking right away throwing his rational thinking in a gutter. In the mess he could see his sister fighting against two warlocks swinging her whip expertly. She didn’t look injured while his eyes sought out after familiar mop of blond hair. Seeing moment from the corner of his he shot an arrow at the warlock who was a few steps away from him. He focused on the fighting putting the thought of finding his _parabatai_ to the back of his mind.

He continued shooting arrow after arrow at every rogue warlock he could get. The crowd was dwindling down and no portals were open. As soon as the situation is handled he will message the institute for backup and report to the clave. The next few days would be a nightmare. Dealing with the clave is no walk in the park and as he was the acting head of the institute it was his responsibility. The moment of distraction with his thoughts almost cost him his life. He quickly dodged the presence he felt behind him but it was too late. Even though he was able to evade a head on attack whatever the spell the yellow skinned warlock had thrown at him hit his right thigh making a large gash across. The pain made Alec almost drop to the ground but years of training allowed him to ignore the intensifying pain for a second to notch an arrow at the warlock. The moment the arrow hit its mark Alec bent down to examine his injured thigh seeing blood seeping through his dark jeans to the floor. He took a quick look around the warehouse spotting his sister making her way towards him with Jace who was activating his healing rune. Alec gave a sigh of relief at seeing his siblings uninjured and all the warlocks were either knocked out or severely injured. Alec hung his arrow back on his back closing his eyes as he felt himself swaying and his mind blur from pain.

 _I should apply an irtze soon._ Were Alec last thought as he fell to the ground.

“Alec!”, he heard his sister’s anguished cry before a bright purple light erupted around him. Alec realized that he was standing on the center of the ritual mark and blood from the large gash on his thigh had fallen to the ground right where the warlocks had dropped their blood earlier. He could hear his siblings worried shouts as he drifted into darkness.

 

⌘⌘⌘


	2. Dérive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystic Falls? 
> 
> Alec had never heard of the town before.

Chapter Two: Dérive

Dérive (n.)

Origin: French

Definition: A spontaneous and unplanned journey here the traveller is guided by the landscape and architecture.

 

⌘

Alec opened slowly opened his eyes realizing that he was lying on rough ground. His eyes adjusted to the light which was brighter than the dim light of the warehouse. He was on the floor of a forest with tall trees surrounding him. He was still dressed in his shadowhunter gear and the large gash on his leg was gone. There was no evidence of his leg ever being injured with no blood and no rips on his jeans. He slowly got up from the forest floor leaning against the nearest tree for help. He ran his fingers through dark hair messaging the scalp in hopes of vanquishing the pressure building inside his skull. It felt worse than the time when he woke up with a killer hangover after Izzy and Jace dragged him for a sibling night out.

 

_Izzy and Jace._ He has to contact his siblings to let them know that he is alive.

 

_Where is he? What is this place?_ It didn’t look like anywhere near New York he had been to before. First, he should contact his siblings and then may be Jace could track him where he was.

 

Alec felt relief wash over him when he found his phone in one of the jeans pockets. However, that relief was short lived as he saw the cracked screen the phone shutting down after signaling low battery. _Just great. He was alone in some forest with no backup and any contact with his siblings. He needs to get out of here as soon as possible._ With those in mind Alec decided to find his way out of the forest so that he could probably send a fire message to his siblings who would surely be worried about him.

 

With a painful sigh he grabbed his bow from the floor hanging it behind his back and felt it vanish from sight. It was a neat trick he found runes that he could use to hide his bow & arrows when he didn’t need them so that he could carry it around where ever he went. He found his stele in another pocket thankful he hadn’t lost it during the fight.

 

Pocketing the phone back Alec used his stele to activate his runes to help him get out of the forest. He is not sure of how many hours he had spent lying unconscious on the forest floor but from the sun light he could say it was almost noon. Alec started making his way with guidance from his runes towards the main road.

 

 ⌘

 

In the next forty to fifty minutes (he had no way of telling) Alec was able to reach the end of the forest next to which was the road. The road was empty with no vehicles in sight except for a sign saying, ‘Welcome to Mystic Falls’.

 

_Mystic Falls_? Alec had never heard of the town before which isn’t much since he rarely leaves the institute except for a mission or in case one of his siblings force him along for whatever they do. Dusting himself so that he wouldn’t look like someone who had spent hours sleeping on the forest floor he started walking towards the sign. He decided to walk after deactivating his runes so he was visible to humans. He should walk along the road until he could find a way to contact the _Institute_.

 

He had been walking along the empty road for about ten minutes when he came across a cemetery. Next, to the rusty gate at the entrance there was a wooden board hung on a pole with the words ‘Mystic Falls Cemetery’. Alec gave the cemetery a once over noting the empty field as he continued down the road. As he was nearing the edge of the cemetery he saw a olive skinned dark haired girl talking on her phone. She was standing next to a car which was most likely her own. Seeing her hang up the phone he decided to walk faster making sure she could hear his shoes hitting the asphalt (so she wouldn’t freak out in case he walked silently as he was trained to).

 

Hearing his footsteps the _mundane_ turned around. Her facial expressions going from surprise to confusion at seeing another person. Alec cursed his lack of social skills as his mind tried to come up with ways to initiate a conversation as he approached the girl. It appears he didn’t have to because as soon as he was within close range she asked, “Hi, what are you doing here?”

 

_Oh shit!_ He hadn’t thought of that. What was he going to say? He didn’t have his siblings to cover his stuttering attempts this time. He will have to do it himself so he gathered his Lightwood courage and smiled (the smile that his sister always said made him look trusting). “I was in a bus with my friends on a trip and the bus stopped for a while for rest. I kind of got lost and when I found my way back the bus was already gone. Also, my phone broke when I fell down tripping over a root,” he smoothly said himself surprised at the outcome. He pulled out his damaged phone from his jean pocket holding it up with a sheepish smile for her to see. He was thankful his jeans still had soil imprints so it looked like he did fell.

 

The girls face morphed into one of understanding, “So, do you need some help?”

 

“Yes please, can I may be use your phone to contact them?” Alec asked the _mundane_ hopefully.

 

“Of course,” she replied handing me her phone. He was thankful it was the same model as his own otherwise technologically handicapped him would be in trouble. Dialing the familiar number he waited for Isabelle to pick up. The phone rang for once before an electronic message played saying the number was not in service. Alec almost dropped the device in surprise. Gathering his wits he re-typed the number again only to receive the same response. Alec tried calling Jace’s number only to receive the same electronic message. Feeling lost and stressed he ran a hand through his dark hair in frustration messing it up.

 

_What could he do now? He could send a fire message but why were their phones not in service. May be they were damaged by the accident. He could ask the mundane to drop in the city so he could get himself some transport to New York._

 

He turned his attention to the girl who was staring at his with an eyebrow raised in question. Giving a sigh he answered her, “Neither of them are picking up. Could you may be drop me off at the nearest town?”

 

The girl looked reluctant. He knew he would too if a stranger suddenly asked to get in car with him at a lonely place.

 

“Please. I will be out of your hair once you drop me off,” he could literally feel his mother’s disapproving glare at him for begging in front of a _mundane._ Well, too bad she wasn’t here.

 

She gave a reluctant nod as if she would take her answer back any seconds. She held her hand out asking for her phone which Alec forgot he still held.

 

While returning the device to her open palm their fingers brushed leaving them both frozen. Each pulled their hands back as if on fire the phone falling on to the asphalt with a clatter.

 

⌘⌘⌘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try my best to update constantly probably every two weeks. 
> 
> Ps: If you are free I would be eternally thankful if you can support my wattpad works. The account name is @__rainbowgalaxy. Thank you.


End file.
